Daily Life of Four Disorder in Happy tree academy
by ALCifer
Summary: Akankah Hari ini menjadi hari yang baik?atau hari yang menyenangkan?mungkin bisa jadi hari yang menyedihkan?atau mungkin penuh cinta?bahkan menjadi hari yang buruk sekalipun? ikuti kisahnya ,langsung saja ke TKP mind to RnR? warning inside :D NOT A YAOI ! / rating T biar aman , meski gak ada nudity atau profanity :D
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa … \OoO/**

**Hajimemashite ore wa ALCifer desu/stop**

**Saya adalah reader yang nyoba jadi author,mohon bantuannya m(_ _)m**

**Ini fic pertama saya T.T**

**WARNING :** Mohon dimaafkan bila :

**Gaje** tsutsukakushi pernah bilang kalo "kau adalah author yang kegajeannya sudah tak tertolong lagi".maka dari itu saya pasti bakal nge-gaje nantinya

m(_ _)m

**OOC** chara yang saya gunakan bisa menjadi OOC yang luar biasa OOC-nya, maaf /.\

**Abal** "sesuatu yang baru dimulai satu kali tidak akan menjadi sempurna begitu saja" *author numpang nge-quotes xD/kicked by reader T.T

**Typo(s)** author adalah manusia ,bukan mesin atau aplikasi autocorrect jadi tentu akan nada kesalahan pengejaan dan penggunaan kata*nyoba buat formal 8D/ditimpukkin tomat Q.Q

**Ancur** author sering menggunakan emot gaje secara tak sadar 8D contoh xD ini juga/stop.

Sekian~/belomwooi D:

Ini dia Fic-nya silahkan dinikmati /gakgitu

**The 4 Disorder-Happy tree Academy**

**Disclaimer : Happy Tree Friends milik ****Mondo Media**

**Genre :School-life ,poetry(maybe?*digeret*),romance(maybe xD)**

**Rating : T**

**Main Cast : Flippy , Lumpy , The Mole , and Splendid**

**Caution : Human version of HTF**

**(A/N :disini The Mole gak buta, Inget kagak buta ! ,lagian gak mungkin orang buta bisa masuk sekolah se-elit Happy tree Academy*author nangis pelangi*dibunuh warga HTF*,jadi saya ingatkan bahwa the mole kagak buta Cuma matanya agak salah(?) kayak matanya Maylene dari Kuroshitusuji ,ditambah disini splendid gak bisa terbang atau ngeluarin laser beam,dia Cuma super kuat aja :D****tumben emotnya bener ,plus Lumpy disini gak Bodoh tapi ceroboh )**

**WARNING :: oh ya para keempat disorder****(lumpy,flippy,The Mole dan splendid)**** punya cerita masing-masing ,setiap cerita bisa saja berhubungan denga ceita lainnya , atau memiliki alur tersendiri,genre-nyapun bisa berubah setiap saat(?)**

Mari kita mulai dengan membaca do'a*eh maksudnya perkenalan tokoh. xD

**Flippy**

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pemuda bermata hijau keemasan, berambut hijau menggunakan seragam yang yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya-Flippy,berjalan santai sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya, kemeja hitam yang terlihat dari balik seragamnya yang tidak pernah ia kancingkan,celana yang sabuknya tidak dirapikan serta dasi yang sengaja dilonggarkan membuat dirinya terkesan acak-acakan namun,penampilan acak-acakannya tersebut berarti lain bagi para siswi Happy tree Academy berikut ini adalah komentar para siswi.

"hei… hei lihat itu… itu Flippy"ucap salah seorang gadis dikerumunan.

"itu Flippy kan' kyaa.. kerennya"kata gadis lainnya.

"meskipun tampangnya menyeramkan,tapi kharismanya itu loh aaah..."terlihat salah seorang gadis pingsan*mungkin Flippy pake Haki Raja*author dimutilasi Fliqpy*

"kalau seandainya dia topless , atau jadi stripper(?) bisa-bisa para siswi kena nosebleed massal kyaa~ gak kebayang"setelah salah seorang siswi berkata begitu ia langsung terkapar dengan darah yang mengucur lewat hidungnya *lagi-lagi author dikulitin fliqpy*

Diatas hanyalah beberapa komentar menegnai Flippy(secara Fisik).

(A/N:mereka gak akan tau siapa sebenarnya Flippy ahahahaha*ketawa iblis*disumpel lolipop*author emut lolipopnya)

"_sebenarnya disini aku yang salah atau mereka sih' setiap aku berjalan melewati kelas putri ,kejadian seperti ini pasti terjad_i".Flippy yang bisa dibilang tidak peka ini,kurang mengerti dengan keadaan para siswi yag meneriakkan namanya*mungkin bisa disebut fangirling-an?*.hanya membiarkan hal itu dan bersikap tidak peduli,Flippy kembali berlalu sambil memainkan jemari tanganntya yang tertata(?) rapi didalam sakunya.

**Splendid**

Sementara itu,di atap sekolah...

Bisa dilihat seorang lelaki yang sedang terdiam menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya,menderu lewat berdiri sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang terdengar sedih-Splendid,lelaki dengan rambut biru gelap yang tengah disibakkan oleh penutup mata berwarna merah tak lupa hadir di wajahnya(?).seragam biru dengan kemeja merah yang bisa terlihat lewat celah diantara kerah seragamnya,terlihat benar-benar cocok dikenakan olehnya.

"Splendont...ini memang salahku".dia bergumam pelan dengan pancaran mata birunya yang tenang ,namun tangannya mengekspresikkan kekesalannya ,dia memukul kuat pagar kawat yang ada dihadapannya hingga rusak,setelah itu dia pergi berlari menuju asramanya berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang beradu antara penyelamat dan pendosa.

Perasaan Splendid dipastikan sedang kacau saat ini,perasaan bersalah atas masa lalunya,harusnya Splendid bisa memaafkan dirinya,mengingat 'seseorang' tersebut tidak merasa bahwa hal yang terjadi adalah karena Splendid.

**Lumpy**

Pemuda bersurai biru langit dengan sedikit aksen kuning, bermata marine-Lumpy, memandang langit luas yang kebetulan berwarna cerah tanpa awan, hanya ada langit biru,warna yang begitu monoton memang .Bajunya yang berwarnya putih masih terlihat bersih ,dengan kemeja berwarna biru cerah serta dasi kuning yang mengitari lehernya,bisa ditebak dia merupakan seorang guru kesehatan ya... bisa dilihat dari baju yang ia pakai kan'?.sendirian di ruang kesehatan memang tidaklah terlalu buruk tapi tetap saja dia membutuhkan 'teman' meskipun hanya sekedar untuk menemaninya di ruang sepi itu,lebih baik lagi jika ia menemukan orang untuk mengobrol.

"_apa aku harus membuat mereka sakit lebih dulu ? daripada aku hanya berdiam diri disini?,tapi aku juga tidak ingin ada yang sakit kan? _"pikir Lumpy

Rasa bosan Lumpy sudah mencapai batas,ia bermaksud pergi keluar mencari suasana atau sekedarmenghilangkan penat sejenak ,lalu ia langsung berlari kemudian menuruni tangga dan...

(sfx : suara orang saling tubruk(?)

"Adu-duh…" terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan.

Lumpy yang terjatuh segera mendongakkan kepalanya agar ia bisa melihat orang yang ditubruknya,ia bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut biru kehijauan dan berseragam biru dengan rok hitam terduduk dihadapannya.

"Ah maafkan saya..."Kata Lumpy sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Ah-ha... tidak apa-apa .. ini salah saya karena tidak hati-hati"Ucap si gadis berambut biru-kehijauan,menerima uluran tangan Lumpy.

"bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang kesehatan terlebih dulu?,hanya untuk memastikan saja"tawar Lumpy.

"Ehm...baiklah"Ucap si gadis menerima tawaran Lumpy

Percayalah bahwa saat itu Lumpy tersenyum dengan begitu cerah.

**The Mole**

Perpustakaan sekolah…

Tempat yang begitu sunyi,begitu tenang dan sangat cocok bagi mereka yang tidak menyukai keramaian,tapi semua berubah ketika seorang lelaki berambut ungu menggunakan sweater berwarna hitam dengan seragam ungu yang terlihat dibalik sweaternya-The Mole, tidak sengaja merobohkan barisan buku-buku yang tertata rapi di Rak.

(sfx:buku-buku berjatuhan)

Yap ! saat itu juga,siswa-siswi yang tadi sedang membaca buku dengan tenangnya,langsung mendeath-glare The Mole,tapi tentu saja death-glare tersebut tidak dapat dilihat olehnya ,karena Pengelihatan The Mole memang bisa dibilang buruk.

Setelah hening beberapa saat,kondisi perpustakaan mulain tenang Mole berusaha merapikan buku-buku yang berjatuhan karena ulahnya.

"butuh bantuan?"sebuah suara lembut membuat The Mole sedikit tergelak.

Mendongakkan wajahnya The Mole berkata "gi-giggles…ah tidak usah aku bisa merapikannya sendiri"

"tidak apa-apa tidak usah sungkan"giggles kembali menawarkan bantuannya disertai dengan senyuman manis yang seketika membuat The Mole terpaku membatu.

Setelah selesai merapikan kesalahannya,dan berterima kasih kepada Mole segera menuju asramanya,tidak kuat rasanya melihat senyum giggles semanis itu.

(A/N : ahay….eciee suit suit xD The Mole suka yak sama giggles awas cuddles ngamuk lho*author ditusuk sama The Mole*)

Happy Tree Academy,sekolahan bertaraf Internasional,yang terbilang sangat mewah dengan fasilitas lengkap dengan sistem sekolahnya yang menggunakan asrama.

Di Happy Tree Academy atau biasa disingkat HTA ,asrama digolongkan menjadi 3 bidang dan masing-masing bidang memiiliki warna seragam yang berbeda, seragam berwarna biru menunjukkan mereka yang berbakat dibidang aritmatika dan pengetahuan,seragam berwarna Hijau menunjukkan murid yang berbakat dibidang sastra dan bahasa,dan seragam berwarna Ungu menunjukkan mereka yang berbakat dibidang seni dan budaya.

Masing-masing asrama kira-kira terdapat 600 kamar,masing-masing kamar diisi oleh 2 orang murid,tentu saja asrama laki-laki dan perempuan terpisah,kalau tidak para siswi tidak akan bisa tidur tenang di malam hari,ataupun saat mengganti pakaian atau hal semacam itu.

Dengan Fasilitas yang sangat lengkap dan dengan kualitas terbaik , para murid pasti akan bisa menyalurkan bakat mereka secara penuh,begitupun dengan para Disorder(kecuali Lumpy yang menjadi guru kesehatan).

Aksi 4 Disorder akan dimulai esok,mari kita tunggu dan lihat tingkah kelakuan mereka sehari-hari,akankah menjadi hari yang suram? Atau hari yang membahagiakan? Atau mungkin menyedihkan ? atau bisa jadi mengerikan? Atau masih ada kemungkinan lainnya?

Kita lihat nanti di chapter berikutnya :D

**TBC**

**Flippy : cifer... yang dapet giliran pertama siapa?**

**Cifer :kayaknya sih lo dah Flip..**

**Flippy : oh..pake pairing gak?**

**Cifer : entah.. liat aja nanti gak asik kalo dikasih tau atau mungkin pairingnya diserahkan sama reader hehe...**

**Flippy : oh... gitu yaudah tapi pairingnya normal kan'? bukan BL  
**

**Cifer : Flip..gue laki-laki normal Flip... gua juga kurang suka BL**

**Fliqpy : kalau BL gue mutilasi terus nanti gue kulitin lo**

**Cifer :hooh gitu ngajak berantem nih :D ayo**

**#sementara Cifer lagi berantem sama Flippy**

**Splendid : okey readers abaikan mereka berdua...hmm...Akhir kata Mind to RnR ? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daily life of four Disorder In Happy tree Academy**

**Disclaimer : Happy Tree Friends****Mondo Media**

**Genre :School-life ,romance,Friendship drama**

**Rating : T (bisa berubah sesuai kondisi)**

**Main Cast : Flippy , Lumpy , The Mole , and Splendid**

**Caution : Human version of HTF**

**Chapter 1 : Flippy Arc.**

**Part 1**

**Don't Paint my face !**

Colina Class ,begitulah orang-orang menyebut Asrama yang ditempati oleh para murid yang menekuni sastra dan bahasa, disanalah kamar Flippy berada,ditempat itu pula ia beristirahat ,menulis novel maupun menulis antologi puisi,yah yang jelas tempat ia menghabiskan waktunya diluar kegiatan Akademi.

Colina Class merupakan asrama yang memiliki nuansa warna hijau dengan bangunan asrama ala Institut Le rossey,swiss .Bangunan yang terlihat megah dan mewah tidak hanya itu,Pepohonan hijau yang tertata rapi disekitar asrama ,membuatnya terlihat layaknya suasana pertengahan musim semi,begitu sejuk dan tenang, tempat yang sangat tepat-ralat maksudnya cocok bagi Flippy.

Oh ya,ngomong-ngomong…Flippy ada dimana?

Ah,itu dia…Pemuda serba hijau itu sedang bersandar pada batang pohon willow,dibawah rindangnya dedaunan pohon willow,terlihat Flippy sedang mecorat-coret-tidak ,tepatnya sedang menulis sesuatu disebuah buku.

Untuk seseorang yang belajar di bidang sastra,bercengkrama dengan buku adalah hal yang biasa,tapi apa yang Flippy lakukan? Tidak mungkin ia menggambar ,Flippy bukan anak 'seni' ,tidak mungkin juga ia menghitung dan mencari formula kimia,ia juga bukan anak 'sains'(sebutan singkat untuk bidang aritmatika dan pengetahuan)

Mungkinkah Flippy menulis Puisi cinta? Bisa jadi,tapi siapa yang telah membuat Flippy yang populer itu jatuh hati?

Tapi..tunggu…

Yang menulis puisi itu bukan Flippy tapi **Fliqpy** ! dark-side-nya Flippy,kenapa bisa **Fliqpy** mengambil alih tubuh Flippy?

[A/N: **FlashBack**]

Beberapa jam sebelumnya….

"tidak ada jam akademik untuk hari ini…bosannya... " Si Populer serba hijau-Flippy ,bersandar ke beranda sambil memaikan pulpen yang ada ditangannya,inspirasinya sudah terpakai beberapa menit yang lalu,untuk menyelesaikan antologi puisi miliknya yang sudah ia kumpulkan ke ruang guru.

"mungkin berkeliling asrama bisa membuatku menemukan inspirasi" menaruh pulpen yang tadi ada ditangannya kedalam saku kemejanya,kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke tempat dimana ia biasa menaruhnya-saku celana.

"apa-apaan menyuruhku mencari orang untuk diajak bermain paintball...apa mereka tidak lihat aku tadi sedang sibuk berduel dengan mesin permen(A/N : udah tau kan gimana bentuk mesin permen? Soalnya cifer gak tau gimana ngejelasinnya ^^a)" Gerutu seorang lelaki berambut hijau terang dengan sedikit aksen putih di poninya,memiliki mata heterochromia dengan seragam hijau khas Colina Class-Nutty,kedua tangannya terlihat sudah terpakai,tangan kanannya yang sibuk memegang gagang lolipop yang ia makan dan tangan kirinya untuk menggenggam permen Lolipop yang lainnya.

Berjalan menjelajahi Koridor Happy tree Academy,dia sudah menentukan siapa orang yang akan ia ajak untuk bermain Paintball,yap siapa lagi kalau bukan teman Roomate nya-Flippy,yang Nutty butuhkan hanyalah tinggal menemukan dimana tempat Flippy berada,dan setelah itu dia bisa berduel lagi dengan mesin permen tercintanya(A/N : LoL, Nutty terlalu cinta sama permen )

Setelah mencari dengan seksama(?) akhirnya Nutty menemukan Flippy,Setelah Nutty mengatakan maksud nya menemui Flippy,akhirnya Nutty bisa kembali ke tempat harusnya ia berada-yap mesin Permen.

"Flippy...!" Panggil Nutty sambil berlari kearah Flippy.

"Nutty…? Ada apa? " Tanya Flippy heran setelah melihat temannya,menghampirinya sambil berlari seperti itu.

"itu…ah Sudahlah sekarang ikut aku" Jawab Nutty tanpa basa-basi sambil menarik Flippy dan berlari bersamanya.

"Nutty… hati-hati Awas !?" teriak Flippy melihat lantai yang penuh dengan cairan pembersih yang bisa dipastikan bahwa cairan itu licin.

"Hah !?" hanya itulah respon Nutty.

Dan kemudian….

(Sfx: suara tubrukan antara Flippy dan Nutty dengan rak sepatu yang mereka tubruk)

Time skip~

Flippy dan Nutty sudah ada di tempat permainan Paintball,terlihat 2 orang yang tengah berdiri dari kejauhan.

"Nutty…Flippy !" panggil seorang gadis berambut pink dengan pita di sisi kanan rambutnya,memakai seragam serba biru dengan _**bowtie **_ berwarna pink dikerahnya.

"Yo Giggles…" sapa Flippy,tanganya masih berada disaku seperti biasanya.

"Hawo Giggles" sapa Nutty,dengan permen yang masih setia dimulutnya ,serta tangannya yang masih menggenggam banyak permen percayalah.

"bagaimana … sekarang sudah cukup orang yang berkumpul? Kita mulai permainannya,eh tapi sebelum itu… apa yang terjadi dengan wajah kalian" Tanya Giggles heran setelah melihat ada memar di kedua wajah temannya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa" Jawab Flippy datar namun melemparkan Death-glare kearah Nutty.

"hanya sedikit kecelakaan" Jawab Nutty yang sweatdrop karena di-death glare Flippy.

"F-Flip-Flippy… apa itu sakit" Tanya seorang gadis pemalu berambut merah yang memakai seragam serba hijau seperti Flippy,degan _**Bowtie**_ merah malu-malu sambil menunjuk memar yang ada di wajah Flippy.

"Ah ini… tidak sakit kok" Jawab Flippy santai.

"Benarkah…?" setelah berkata begitu ,Splendid yang muncul tiba-tiba kemudian memukul memar Flippy menggunakan jangka yang entah darimana ia bawa.

"Adaw…hoii ! apa yang kau lakukan musang biru ,memukulku dengan jangka yang benar saja" Ucap Flippy kesal atas perbuatan yang tadi Splendid lakukan.

"Maaf tuan Beruang Hijau…karena tadi kau bilang tidak sakit aku hanya penasaran dan kemudian mengujinya hihi" Kata Splendid dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Oke..stop kalian berdua…sekarang bagaimana kalau kita mulai permainannya?" Ucap Giggles menengahi perkelahian yang hampir terjadi antara Flippy dan Splendid.

"Permainan?" Tanya Flippy Bingung.

"Yups…Permainan _**Paintball** _…ah pemainnya cukup Flaky , Flippy dan Nutty untuk tim hijau dan Aku , Splendid dan Cuddles menjadi tim biru" jelas Giggles.

"Cuddles ?" Tanya Nutty Heran

"Hah !? aku ikut bermain...tidak giggles aku sudah ada janji aku harus pergi" Ucap Nutty ,ayolah Nutty sudah tidak sabar ingin menemui Mesin Permen itu.

"Janji...? heh..paling-paling janjimu itu adalah 'berduel' dengan mesin permen kan'? ..ayolah Nutty ,kalau kau pergi pemainnya tidak akan cukup ya.." Pinta giggles dengan mengandalkan Puppy eyes manisnya.

"ah iya iya.. aku ikut tapi berhentilah menatapku seperti itu" Ucap Nutty kesal,siapa yang tahan ditatap begitu oleh giggles yang begitu manis-salah bagi Nutty gigges tidak manis tapi Imut,karena yang manis adalah permen. "lalu...cuddles? mana..?" Tanya Nutty heran.

"hihihi…(Sfx:suara siulan)" Giggles terkikik pelan ,dan saat itu pula laki-laki berambut Blonde dengan matanya yang berwarna kuning kecoklatan berseragam serba biru-Cuddles, muncul dari balik pohon mapple seakan mengetahui arti dari siulan giggles.

"Terima kasih sudah datang Cuddles…" Ucap Giggles dengan disertai senyuman manisnya.(A/N:senyumnya yang kalau tidak salah sudah berhasil menaklukan The Mole)

"tidak masalah giggles" Ucap Cuddles santai "nah… apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" lanjutya disertai senyuman jahil yang terlihat menghiasi wajahnya.

Permainan _**Paintball** _dimulai !

Time skip~ (A/N :authornya males/plakk ….karena kalau misalnya eliminasi satu-satu bakalan kelamaan percaya deh T.T)

Anggota yang tersisa adalah satu di setiap tim, dari tim biru adalah Splendid dan Flippy dari tim hijau.

Pertempuran _**Paintball** _terlihat begitu sengit,seragam mereka dipenuhi oleh cat-cat yang berwarna warni ,dan kelihatannya tembakakan terakhir akan menentukan pemenangnya.

"Musang Biru…. Menyerahlah…. Kalau tidak wajahmu akan tertutup oleh _**Paintball **_milikku" tantang Flippy yang sudah bersiap dengan _**Paintgun**_-nya.

"jangan terlalu percaya diri Beruang hijau...aku yang akan menang" Splendid menantang balik Flippy.

(A/N:Sekarang kalian pasti bisa melihat background penuh petir menyambar dibelakang tubuh Splendid dan Flippy)

'Craat Cratt'…. Tembakkan Splendid meleset dan hanya mengenai lengan baju Flippy saja. "Tch… tembakanku pasti berhasil kali ini" Gerutu Splendid yang masih menembakki Flippy dengan _**Paintball.**_

Sementara itu Flippy nampak kehabisan amunisi."cih… kenapa harus disaat seperti ini" desis Flippy.

"Rasakan ini !" teriak Splendid sambil mengarahkan _**paintgun-**_nya ke wajah Flippy dan…

Craat ! _**Paintball**_ berwarna merah sukses mendarat tepat diwajah Flippy.

Tunggu…. Warna merah?

Gawat… dari sekian banyak warna kenapa harus warna merah…!?

(A/N: biar cifer jelaskan ekhem…begini… di masa lalu Flippy merupakan seorang anak yang mengalami _**Child**_ _**abuse**_ ,disiksa oleh pamannya saat kedua orangtua Flippy pergi bekerja,penganiyayaan yang terus berlanjut sekitar 4 bulan lamanya membuat Flippy menciptakan sebuah Alter-ego sadis-**Fliqpy**, yang akan muncul ketika Flippy melihat cairan pekat berwarna merah yang hampir serupa dengan darah meskipun itu bukanlah darah, **Perhatian** : sadis disini bukan secara fisik dengan cara membunuh orang lain atau semacamnya ,tapi sadis melalui secara kata-kata lewat puisi-puisi dan novel yang dia buat.)

[A/N tambahan : setiap **Fliqpy** ngomong kata-katanya akan selalu di-bold || contoh : **"Aku tidak apa-apa", **yah semacam itulah]

"wiih... aku menang ! hey beruang hijau... apa wajahmu tidak apa-apa" Setelah menyorakkan kemenangannya,tidak lupa ia menanyakan keadaan orang yang menjadi lawannya.

"**Ah...iya aku baik-baik saja"** **Ucap Flippy-bukan tapi Fliqpy tepatnya.**

"Flippy... mau kemana?" Tanya Flaky dengan wajah cemas.

"**Hanya mencuci muka ,setelah itu kembali ke asrama untuk mengerjakan Tugas yang belum sempat kukumpulkan"saat berkata begitu Fliqpy menoleh sejenak untuk bertemu muka dengan orang yang tadi memanggilnya-Flaky,kemudian tersenyum tipis sambil kembali berlalu.**

**[A/N:END of FlashBack]**

Begitulah mengapa **Fliqpy** bisa mengambil alih tubuh Flippy,dan kini **Fliqpy** sedang bersantai sembari menulis sesuatu dalam bukunya.

Mari kita lihat apa yang ditulis oleh **Fliqpy**

…**.tanpa judul(A/N : bingung ngasih judul ._.)**

_'kesepian yang membasahi tawa berdarah_

_dalam diam kegilaan perlahan menetes_

_Mata berdosa yang lupa untuk tertidur_

_bahkan tidak bisa menatap hari esok_

_Idealisme yang mengapung sudah mulai tenggelam_

_"kearah mana kau melihat dengan wajah sedih itu"_

_Kenangan yang tak bisa menggapaimu_

_Telah tercabik satu demi satu_

_Bagai darah yang menodai dinding putih_

(**A/N** : puisi ini berasal dari terjemahan lirik lagu dripping insanity yang dinyanyikan oleh'The gazettE tapi dengan sedikit perubahan )

itulah puisi yang ditulis oleh Fliqpy,apakah ia akan mengumpulkannya ke ruang guru?

Ya…Fliqpy mengumpulkan puisi 'indah' itu ke ruang guru ,setelah itu Fliqpy kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya sepanjang jalan senyum jahat mengembang dibibibrnya namun senyum itu tersembunyi dibalik wajahnya yang tertunduk.

**####**

**kalian tau Paintball kan itu loh tembak-tembakan pake cat soalnya cifer bingung gimana ngedeskripsiinnya xD**

**TBC~**

**Flippy : Masa gue kalah sama si Musang biru (_ _")**

**Cifer : udah scenario-nya gitu (_ _a)**

**Splendid : Yess gue menang Flip… sekarang serahin Flaky ke tangan gue :D**

**Flippy :gak akan...pernah :p**

**Flaky : udah stop… Flaky bukan barang …jadi jangan direbutin**

**#sementara Flippy sama Splendid ngerebutin Flaky**

**#Cifer yang ngumpet di bawah meja takut si Flippy berubah(?)**

**The Mole : mohon review nya terima kasih *benerin kaca mata(?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Daily life of four Disorder In Happy tree Academy**

**Main Warning(?) :**

**-Disclaimer : Happy Tree Friends****Mondo Media**

**-Genre :School-life ,romance,Friendship drama**

**-Rating : T (bisa berubah sesuai kondisi)**

**-Main Cast : Flippy , Lumpy , The Mole , and Splendid**

**-Caution : Human version of HTF**

**Chapter 1 : Flippy Arc.**

**Di chapter ini ada beberapa warning xD**

**Sub-Warning(again): bahasanya ada yang gak baku xD /slaped**

**Genre : humor,parody,school-life**

**Part 2[end]-omake**

**That's Not Me !**

Sebelumnya…

Ya…Fliqpy mengumpulkan puisi 'indah' itu ke ruang guru ,setelah itu Fliqpy kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya, sepanjang jalan, senyum jahat mengembang dibibibrnya namun senyum itu tersembunyi dibalik wajahnya yang tertunduk.

#####

Keesokan harinya…..

Kicauan burung menyambut awal pagi,kegiatan akademi sudah mulai dilakukan ,para murid berjalan kesana-kemari mencari kelas dimana mereka akan memulai hari-harinya, seperti halnya murid yang lain ,murid yang satu ini-Flippy juga sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya.

#####

*ruang guru….

"hah!?,puisi apa ini… siapa yang membuatnya" ucap Bu Lammy kesal. "mari kita lihat nama pembuatnya…hmm Fliqpy? Siapa? Ah mungkin harusnya Flippy ! dia harus kemari !" lanjut Bu Lammy.

####

Kita kembali ke tempat dimana Flippy berada…

Skip time~(soalnya bingung si Flippy belajar apaan/author slapped xD)

Setelah selesai memasuki kelas pertamanya pagi ini,Flippy berniat untuk pergi ke perpustakaan,sekedar mencari refrensi untuk puisi atau novel buatannya,tapi…

"Flippy !" suara cempreng yang khas memanggil namaya,tentu itu suara Nutty.

"ada apa?" Flippy menjawab ramah.

"hosh..hosh…(sfx:suara nafas yang terengah-engah) anu… Flippy kamu dipanggil sama Bu Lammy" jawab Nutty sambil ngos-ngosan(?).

"Bu Lammy? Buat apa?" tanya Flippy heran.

"udah gak usah banyak tanya... langsung aja pergi sono" Jawab Nutty gak sabaran,sambil mendorong Flippy ala Troley supermarket,mau gimana lagi mood Nutty emang lagi buruk ,banyak yang dialami Nutty sesudah dan sebelum ia menemui Flippy,diantaranya ,pertama saat Nutty sedang bercengkrama(?) dengan mesin permen otomatis namun ternyata mesin otomatisnya rusak,kedua saat Nutty hampir berhasil mendapatkan permen idamannya saat itu pula Bu Lammy justru memanggilnya dan membuat Nutty harus meninggalkan Permen kesayangannya(?),dan masih banyak lagi kesialan yang dialami Nutty saat itu.

"iya iya… jangan dorong-dorong dong" ucap Flippy kesal sambil berlalu ke ruangan guru.

Setelah itu Flippy langsung pergi ke ruangan guru untuk menemui Bu Lammy.

"anda ingin bertemu dengan saya ,Bu Lammy?" tanya Flippy ramah.

"Ah iya… ini …. Apakah ini adalah Puisi buatanmu?" Tanya Bu Lammy sembari menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Flippy.

"maaf?" Tanya Flippy heran,lagipula Antologi puisi miliknya sudah ia kumpulkan beberapa hari yang lalu,sekarang kenapa puisi(yang katanya)miliknya ada disini,benar-benar misteri(author slaped xD)

"ini puisi milikmu kan'?" Tanya Bu Lammy memastikan.

"kalau begitu … saya lihat dulu" Flippy menbaca puisi tersebut."Hah!? mana mungkin Bu !, tidak mungkin saya yang mencintai*ceileh* sastra ini menulis Puisi horror yang nista ini !?" lanjut Flippy melakukan pembelaan atas tuntutan Bu Lammy terhadap dirinya(A/N:emangnya pengadilan apa /author dibacok Flippy Dx)

"Lah kalau begitu... siapa yang menulis ini,lagipula di kertas ini tertera namamu ...nih lihat" Bu Lammy masih saja berkeras bahwa itu adalah puisi buatan Flippy.

"itu bukan namaku Bu, coba lihat namanya saja Fliq-...Fliqpy !" Flippy baru saja menyadari satu hal,yaitu bahwa alter ego-nya lah yang telah menciptakan puisi sadis itu.

Tiba-tiba...

BRAAK ! (sfx: pingtu tebuka)

"Bu Lammy ! gawat Bu... ada anak yang pingsan...!" Teriak seorang guru berambut coklat-Pak Handy.

"Hah!?" Flippy dan Bu Lammy sama-sama kaget,tapi Flippy justru memanfaatkan sedikit kelengahan Bu Lammy untuk melaikan diri,Flippy sudah tidak tahan dengan ocehan Bu Lammy yang mungkin tidak ada habisnya.

"yo ! Bu Lammy, ngobrolnya udahan dulu yak saya pergi dulu !" Teriak Flippy sambil berlari kencang ala orang yang lagi dikejar beruang(?).

"Heyy Fliiippy...! sini Balik kamu... Ibu belum selesai ngomongnya...!" teriak Bu Lammy sambil melemparkan buku-buku kearah Flippy karena kesal.

Sementara itu Pak Handy hanya terdiam , karena rupanya ia telah kena kacang oleh Flippy juga Bu Lammy. (A/N : tau kan maksud kacang itu apa?.. itu loh semacam diabaikan gitu ._.)

Tak mau kalah ,Pak Handy juga ikut teriak "Bu Lammy cepat hubungi ...! ada siswa yang pingsan !"

Setelah sadar Bu Lammy kembali tenang dan mulai kaget(lagi), "Hah!? Ah baiklah... ya..."

####

Sementara itu...

"Hyahuu... berhasil kabur dari ocehan supernya Bu Lammy, makasih banget yak... oh siswa yang tepar(?),oh ya puisi yang tadi... namanya ... jelas-jelas nama yang tertera adalah nama Fliqpy bukan aku... bagaimana dia-",

"**Bagaimana katamu... bukankah selama ini kita selalu bersama jadi bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin jika suatu saat aku akan mengambil alih tubuhmu... yah meskipun untuk itu dibutuhkan beberapa syarat**" Fliqpy memotong kata-kata Flippy hingga Flippy belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

(A/N: sebenarnya Flippy sama Fliqpy kalo ngomong itu kayak ngomong sendiri soalnya mereka berdua berada dalam tubuh yang sama)

"Jadi yang membuat puisi menyeramkan adalah kau..tapi sejak kapan !?" Tanya Flippy heran dengan nada yang ditinggikan.

"**memang menurutmu siapa lagi?...setelah kau selesai bermain-main dengan semua teman manismu kau mmbuat kesalahan dan begitulah kita bertukar**" Fliqpy menjawab dengan tenang.

"Arrgh.. sudahlah lebih baik aku pergi ke kamarku hingga semua kegilaan ini berakhir" Flippy mengacak-acak rambutnya karena kesal,kemudian dia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

Tetapi siapa murid yang Pingsan itu? Apa yang membuat murid itu pingsan ? apa dia terjatuh? Terpleset? Atau…?

Lihat saja di chapter berikutnya…

TBC

**Salam hangat dari cifer,sehangat paha Giggles*ditendang**

**Yo ! ini chapter baru yang lumayan pendek(?)**

**Maafin cifer yang baru muncul sekarang ya T^T **

**Mau gimana lagi... pas lebaran ada insiden yang mengakibatkan tangan cifer gak bisa dipake ngetik**

**Cifer bener-bener minta maaf ya... T/\T**

**#Para character timpukin cifer pake kenop pintu(?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Chapter Splendid arc. Ini adalah Flashback , menceritakan masa lalu kelam seorang charming-Blue-Splendid sebelum ia menjadi siswa di ****Happy tree Academy****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(****Riez Natsumi Khafiza****) wetts jangan panggil Fliqpy nanti kutelepon mondo media(lah ?) trus kusuruh biar Fliqpy ditiadakan(sadis *dimutilasi) xD**

**( ****) mau kilat susah kalau udah masuk sekolah ahay sorry yak xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Daily life of four Disorder In Happy tree Academy**

**Main Warning(?) :**

**-Disclaimer : Happy Tree Friends****Mondo Media**

**-Genre :School-life ,romance,Friendship drama**

**-Rating : T (bisa berubah sesuai kondisi)**

**-Main Cast : Flippy , Lumpy , The Mole , and Splendid**

**-Caution : Human version of HTF**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sub-Warning(again): **

**Genre :**** angst , hurt/comfort**

**Bahasa ada yang baku ada juga yang tidak :p**

**Chapter 2 : Splendid Arc.**

**Part 1 :The Accident**

**Sebelumnya…**

Tetapi siapa murid yang Pingsan itu? Apa yang membuat murid itu pingsan ? apa dia terjatuh? Terpleset? Atau…?

####

Kabar mulai menyebar ke seluruh akademi ,kabar tersebut berisi tentang murid yang Pingsan setelah jatuh dan tertimpa patung tiruan bapak kepala akademi hingga pingsan,murid tersebut memang tidak mati tapi ...hanya pingsan... ya pingsan yang cukup lama bahkan sudah 3 jam berlalu si murid tidak terbangun juga.

Tapi pertanyaannya siapa murid yang pingsan itu?

Flashback

"Hey…hey Cuddles…. Antar aku ke perpustakaan ya? Mau kan?" pinta seorang gadis berambut pink-Giggles dengan nada manja kepada lelaki yang sedang berjalan disampingnya,mereka berdua-giggles dan cuddles bukanlah sepasang kekasih,mereka terlihat akrab karena mereka adalah teman sejak kecil mereka sudah sering menghabiskan waktu bersama jadi sudah tidak aneh lagi kalau mereka selalu bersama seperti sekarang ini,meskipun seringkali kedekatan mereka selalu membuat iri para murid,mau bagaimana lagi , giggles itu termasuk gadis yang populer plus cantik , wajar kalau banyak yang naksir , sementara cuddles , meskipun penampilan lebih mirip berandalan , wajahnya gak kalah keren dibanding Flippy atau Splendid , udah pasti si cuddles ini banyak yang suka , nah kalau masalah penampilan gak usah ditanya lagi , siswa – siswi Happy tree Academy itu keren – keren semua kok.

"huh ? mau apa ke perpustakaan ? " Tanya cuddles agak malas , reaksi cuddles sih biasa , soalnya perpustakaan itu jauh adanya di lantai tiga sementara , giggles dan Cuddles ada di lantai dasar , lumayan juga kan kalau jalan , pasti capek , lagipula di akademi ini gak ada yang namanya Lift.

"ya baca buku lah… gak mungkin aku ke perpustakaan buat beli bunga" ketus Giggles , kesal atas sikap sobatnya yang satu ini.

"iya…iya aku antar deh , tapi pelan – pelan yak… kan jauh" Cuddles akhirnya mengalah , Cuddles paling tidak suka kalau melihat temannya – yang spesial – yang satu ini marah atau sedih.

x-x-x

ruang seni

"a-anu Splendid…" Tanya malu – malu seorang gadis berseragam ungu – toothy , kepada si blue Charming – Splendid.

"hum..? ada apa ?" merasa dirinya dipanggil , Splendid menoleh dan mendapati Toothy berdiri dibelakangnya.

"bi-bisa bantu aku … mengangkat ini" Toothy sangat pemalu , apalagi kalau berhadapan dengan siswa populer macam Splendid , toothy jadi malu – malu sendiri , yah tapi mau bagaimana lagi , di ruang seni hanya tinggal toothy seorang plus toothy disuruh oleh Pak Handy , mengangkut patung – patung hasil para murid dari Los Noctis (nama lain asrama seni). Sebenarnya kasihan juga , masa iya gadis seperti Toothy harus membawa patung – patung berat , gak kok Pak Handy tidak kejam , dia sudah memerintahkan(?) toothy agar mencari bantuan siapa saja , nah jadi tidak perlu ada yang disalahkan *ekhem mari lanjut.

"oh… patung ya?". Pertanyaan Splendid mendapat respon anggukan dari Toothy.

"kamu disuruh membawa ini…? Kasihan sekali , aku dengan senang hati akan membantu kok" kata Splendid disertai senyum cerah yang bisa membuat para siswi meleleh.

"i-iya" , wajah Toothy bersemu merah , dipastikan Toothy bisa kena serangan jantung kalau terus berlama – lama bersama Splendid (bah ! padahal masih kerenan auth. Cifer :P *ditimpukin piso dapur Dx)

"emm… patung - patung ini harus dibawa kemana ?" tanya Splendid yang sudah memanggul 2 patung dipundaknya (wusset... kuli bangunan kali yak *cifer dihajar sama reader gegara ganggu melulu). Splendid itu memang kuat kok , lagipula patungnya juga tidak terlalu besar hanya seukuran kepala manusia.

"ah-ah !... ke – ke galeri lantai dasar " jawab Toothy terbata , pandangan matanya diarahkan ke tempat lain , malu menatap Splendid.

"oke… ayo " ajak Splendid , Toothy hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

x-x-x

"giggles… capek nih…" keluh Cuddles seperti orang tua.

"hih ! kakek Cuddles , sedikit lagi sampai kok , Cuma beberapa anak tangga lagi" bujuk Giggles , padahal perpustakaan masih satu lantai lagi , tapi sepertinya Cuddles sudah tidak kuat(haha)

"iya…iya ibu giggles" balas Cuddels sarkastik."padahal masih satu lantai lagi" gumam Cuddles.

"sudah ah ! jangan banyak mengeluh nanti tidak sampai - sampai" ketus Giggles.

"aku akan cepat – cepat asalkan kamu tidak marah – marah lagi , bagaimana ? week …" tawar Cuddles, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"ya ampun Cuddles" balas Giggles, melemparkan sapu tangan miliknya ke wajah Cuddles , meski Giggles agak jengkel tapi tingkah Cuddles membuatnya gemas.

"ah… ! jangan main lempar dong hehe " kata Cuddles sambil terkekeh pelan."kalau begitu aku duluan yak" lanjut Cuddles lalu berlari menaiki tangga , saat itu Cuddles berlari melewati ruang seni , karena tidak hati – hati Cuddles tidak sengaja menyenggol salah satu patung yang akan diangkut oleh Splendid nantinya.

Patung itu terjatuh , dibawah arah jatuhan patung terlihat Toothy yang hendak menaiki tangga.

"TOOTHY AWAS ! " Cuddles berteriak saat melihat ada Toothy dibawah.

"huh ?" toothy bingung , kemudian saat ia melihat ke atas "AAKH..!" toothy berteriak , bukannya menghindar ia justru menutup matanya , Splendid yang melihat itu segera berlari secepat kilat menghampiri toothy bermaksud untuk menhempaskan toothy sehingga patung yang jatuh tidak mengenainya ,

PRAANG !

namun naas , patung itu memang tidak mengenai toothy , tapi berhasil mengenai Splendid itu sendiri , patung itu jatuh tepat dikepalanya dan seketika Splendid kehilangan kesadaran , darah mengucur dari kepalanya.

"astaga ! Splendid !" teriak Cuddles juga Giggles bersamaan, segera mereka menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Splendid yang terbaring.

Tothy hanya terdiam karena kaget yang teramat , kejadian itu terjadi karena dirinya , karenanya Splendid terluka.

"hoy ! kau yang disana !" panggil Cuddles yang saat itu masih belum mengenal Toothy."cepat panggil Pak !" teriak Cuddles.

"a-ah iya " Toothy segera berlari menuju klinik , setelah sampai , ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan Pak dr. Lumpy , karena panic , ia langsung saja mencari guru lain yang terdekat dari jangkauannya.

Toothy menemukan Pak Handy , "Pak Handy !" panggil Toothy , ia segera berlari menuju Pak Handy.

"hey jangan berlarian di lorong !" Pak Handy masih sempat memberikan peringatan.

"maaf pak !, ta-tapi ini gawat...Splendid...dia terluka !" kata Giggles panik.

"hah ! , terluka bagaimana !? " balas Pak Handy tak kalah panik.

"sudah jangan banyak tanya , ini darurat !" desak Toothy yang sudah teramat panik , sudah tak sabar , Toothy segera menarik pak Handy menuju tempat Splendid berada.

x-x-x

"Cu-Cuddles , bagaimana ini... ? Splendid pingsan , terluka pula... haduh..." kata Giggles panik , ia takut kalau terjadi apa – apa terhadap Splendid , meski yang ia khawatirkan adalah Cuddles(karena Cuddles yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan patung tersebut) , ia takut Cuddles disalahkan , dan ia tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi menimpa sobatnya ini-Cuddles.

"sudah jangan panik ! , sekarang ayo kita bawa dia ke klinik, daaripada hanya menunggu disini , bisa jadi keadaan Splendid akan semakin memburuk !" seru Cuddles , Cuddles memang pandai dalam mengatur keadaan apalagi dalam keadaan buruk seperti ini.

"ah.. ide bagus ! kau memang bisa diandalkan" kata Giggles girang.

"bukan saatnya girang Giggles , ayo cepat !" seru Cuddles , sambil menggendong Splendid di punggungnya(A/N :jangan mikir kalau Cuddles bakal gendong Splendid bridal style :P , mikirinnya aja bikin merinding)

"ah iya !" Giggles dan Cuddles langsung berlari menuju klinik di lantai 2

x-x-x

setelah 5 menit berlari , Toothy dan Pak Handy sampai di tempat Splendid pingsan tadi.

"loh kok !?" kata Toothy masih panik.

"mana , disini tidak ada siapa – siapa yang terluka !?" ucap Pak Handy , kesal sekaligus merasa dipermainkan.

"mungkin sudah ada di klinik , Bapak ! saya mohon cepat cari dr. Lumpy !" seru Toothy sambil menangis.

"dr. Lumpy sedang tidak disini , hari ini dia sedang ambil cuti" jelas Pak Handy , yang membuat tangisan Toothy semakin menjadi – jadi.

"ihh... bapak ! teleponlah dr. Lumpy sumpah ini gawat , lagipula rumah sakit juga cukup jauh dari sini !" teriak Toothy semakin panik.

"iya iya... bapak mengerti , kamu coba ke klinik , mungkin dia ada disana !" seru Pak Hnady ikut panik , Pak Handy segera pergi ke ruang guru , sementara Toothy ke klinik.

x-x-x

-Klinik lt.2

Giggles dan Cuddles berusaha merawat luka Splendid sebisa mereka , sambil menunggu kedatangan dr. Lumpy , kemudian datanglah Toothy dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya, Cuddles dan Giggles terkejut melihatnya.

"Toothy ada apa ?" tanya Giggles lembut.

"dr . Lumpy dalam tidak disini , dia ada di rumahnya dan sekarang sedang dihubungi oleh Pak Handy" ucap Toothy masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"sudah jangan menangis yakinlah Splendid akan baik – baik saja" kata Giggles berusaha menenangkan. "saat ini aku mencoba merawat luka Splendid sebisaku" lanjutnya seraya memeluk Toothy.

x-x-x

Ruang Guru

BRAAK ! (sfx: pingtu tebuka)

Didepan Pintu ada Pak Handy yang terlihat panik , didalam ruang guru hanya ada Bu Lammy dan seorang siswa berseragam hijau juga berambut hijau-Flippy , mereka saling bertatapan.

"Bu Lammy ! gawat Bu... ada anak yang pingsan...!" Teriak seorang guru berambut coklat-Pak Handy.

"Hah!?" Flippy dan Bu Lammy sama-sama kaget,tapi Flippy justru memanfaatkan sedikit kelengahan Bu Lammy untuk melaikan diri, si murid-Flippy nampaknya sudah tidak tahan dengan ocehan Bu Lammy yang mungkin tidak ada habisnya.

"Bu Lammy cepat hubungi ...! ada siswa yang pingsan !" teriak Pak Handy.

Sementara sang siswa kabur , Bu Lammy terkejut oleh teriakan Pak Handy.

"ah iya pak segera !" kata Bu Lammy.

Akankah datang ke akademi , bagaimana dengan kondisi Splendid nantinya , bagaimana reaksi Toothy ? tunggu di part berikutnya.

**TBC**

**Yo ini chap. Baru silahkan dinikmati masih hangat kok. xDD**

**Bagaimana reaksi reader buat Splen ?**

**Cifer : Hoy Flip !**

**Flippy : Apa ?**

**Cifer: Tuh Splen terkapar , gimana menurut lo !?**

**Flippy : Kasihan cif , masa temen sekaligus rival gue terluka plus terbaring lemah di klinik.**

**Cifer : Beh , gue kira lu seneng ... :P**

**Flippy : bukan gue yang seneng , Fliqpy tuh baru ...**

**Cifer : mana ...? Fliqpy nya gak ada ...**

**Flippy : mau gue panggil ..**

**Cifer : wetts ... gak usah**

**Akhir kata...**

**Kritik dan saran yang membangun dipersilahkan :D**

**#ngacir sebelum Flippy jadi Fliqpy xD**


End file.
